


Soothe bell

by bearabees



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 新ムーミン | Shin Moomin (Anime 1972)
Genre: Comfort Object, Friendship, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearabees/pseuds/bearabees
Summary: Ninny's bell means a lot to her





	Soothe bell

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Mune day 24 and 25!! I'm very late on these but I hope you enjoy!!

"Ninny!! Come on! We have a bit of a travel before we reach Moominvalley! I don't mind spending another night in the woods, but I know you wanted to get back and play with everyone!!"

Ninny perked up at her spot by the small stream, standing up and dusting off her lovely dress. She picked up her bell from beside her, humming softly at the jingle it made as she slipped it around her neck. It had become a comfort object for her after leaving the Moomin house and she took very well care of it, often changing the color of the ribbon that looped through it and cleaning it, making sure to take care of the trinket so it lasted as long as possible. It made her feel safe and soothed her remembering the lovely trolls that had given it to her and brought her back from that wicked state. The very trolls they were going to see. Ninny smiled at the thought of her friends. Oh how she longed to see them. She beamed, rushing off towards camp.

"Coming, Too Ticky!!"


End file.
